bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Kashmir Restaurant (BioShock 2 Multiplayer)
Kashmir Restaurant is a large, two-level map, with numerous areas for conflict. The map itself is another part of the Kashmir Restaurant seen in BioShock but has many of the same decorations and is one of ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer's maps. This level is composed of five areas. History Located in the Welcome Center, the Kashmir Restaurant was a high class establishment where only the rich and famous could go to enjoy a little relaxation and fine dining. It also served as a location for new arrivals to the city to showcase Rapture's extraordinary atmosphere. It was known for its diverse menu, music, and notorious for its extravagant New Year's parties. The restaurant was one of the targeted locations by Atlas to take control of Rapture during the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots, which marked the beginning of the Rapture Civil War. Areas Kashmir Reception Room The Kashmir Reception Room consists of a small lobby with the Help and Reservations desk and a series corridors. The two on both sides of the desk go to the Dining Foyer. The corridor on the left goes to the Kitchen and storage room. The corridor on the right goes to the Supervisor's Office through stairs. These corridors make the Reception Room extremely vulnerable to ambushes. Dining Foyer Located in the center north section of the restaurant, the Dining Foyer is the main room of the restaurant where a majority of the restaurants events once took place. The Foyer is without a doubt the center point for the heat of the fighting at the Kashmir. It consists of a vast open center floor with a dessert table on the middle of the floor, two dining areas on each side of the room with two levels with balconies, a front second floor balcony, and a stage in the back of the foyer with a grand piano and a double bass. The foyer is overlooked by metal rafters that support the iconic, Happy New Year 1959 neon sign. All of the rooms of the restaurant flow into the Dining Foyer, easily making it the most active location of the restaurants fighting. Kitchen Located in the west section of the restaurants first floor, the Kitchen is a room filled with common kitchen appliances, silverware, dishes, and all that was necessary to prepare meals for the restaurant's customers. There are four access ways into the kitchen, one door leading directly to the Dining Foyer, another leading to the West staircases, the hole in the ceiling leading to the Silk Lounge right over the Kitchen and the hall leading to the storage room near which leads to the Kashmir Reception. The storage room served to conserve the restaurant's food supply, and also as the Kashmir Restaurant's back door which is locked. The kitchen is the second most severely damaged location in the restaurant with the first being the area in the west wing surrounding the burning Atlas Statue seen from the Silk Lounge skylight windows. Silk Lounge Located in the west section of the restaurants second floor, the Silk Lounge was a small room used for guests to vacate from the energetic party atmosphere in order to rest and socialize with friends. The lounge consists of a series of couches and a bar. There are two doorways into the room. One goes to the second floor of the Dining Foyer and the other goes to the West staircase that goes to the Kitchen and first floor of the Foyer. There is a large crater in the center of the lounge that was created by some sort of explosion; creating an access way leading to the first floor kitchen. Supervisor's Office Located in the southeast section of the restaurants second floor, the Supervisor's Office was the office of a woman named, Brenda, who was the Kashmir Restaurant's owner and manager. The office consists of a desk, a broken spare dining table, and a bookcase that concealed a hidden crawlspace leading to a secret storage room that was probably used by Atlas's henchmen to smuggle the explosives into the restaurant. There are two doorways and a passageway into the office. One doorway leads to a flight of stairs and a corridor leading to the Reception Room. The other doorway goes to the east dining area on the second floor of the Dining Foyer. The hidden passage behind the bookcase could be considered the third access way. General Tips Turrets There are 2 turrets on this map: *A machine gun turret behind the Help and Reservations counter. *A rocket turret in the Dinning Foyer, on the stage. Vending Machines There are 3 vending machines on this map: * 1 in the storage near the Kitchen * 2 in the Dining Foyer : one at the bottom of the Northeast staircase and one against the wall in the women's restroom on the second floor. Little Sister Vent There are 4 Little Sister vent on this map: *1 in the storage room near the Kitchen. *1 in the Silk Lounge *1 in the Dining Foyer, on the second floor near the upper balcony. *1 in the Supervisor's Office Control Points There are 3 control points for Turf War on this map: *1 in the Kashmir Reception, near the restaurant's entrance *1 in the Dining Foyer, near the large cake in the center of the room *1 in the Silk Lounge, near the crater on the floor Shortcuts and hidden passageways *You can climb on the rafters supporting the Happy New Year 1959 neon sign to go from one balcony to the other, and also to access the stage and its rocket turret safely. *There is a vent on the Dining Foyer's first floor, near the upper balcony, that leads over the stairs between the Foyer and the Kashmir Reception. *There is a secret storage room between the Supervisor's Office and the women's restroom that can be reached by vents going from these rooms. It contains several ADAM vial, an ammo box and an EVE Hypo, and can be use to reach the restrooms without passing by the Dining Foyer's second floor. *You can reach one restroom from the other by breaking a wall between them. *You can use the crater in the Silk Lounge to go to the Kitchen, but also to jump from it to the Silk Lounge using Geyser Trap plasmid or Leg Up tonic. Gallery File:31.jpg|Another view of the Dining Foyer Video thumb|left|300px|Civil War Mode at the Kashmir Restaurant Trivia *Dynamite and blueprints, used during the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots, can be found in one of the stalls of the men's room. Beside the explosives, graffiti can be found reading, "You Should Not Have Come!" If the dynamite is meleed or shot, it will explode. *Also, contraband boxes can be found in the secret storage with a safe, which should mean the Kashmir Restaurant used to serve contraband food in addition to legal food to its customers. On the floor of this room near some crates is a sign, possibly not completed, which reads, "This Is What Happens" *The first area from BioShock, including the statue of the Titan Atlas, can be seen through the glasses in the Silk Lounge. *Judging by how the original section of the Kashmir Restaurant from the first BioShock can be seen from the skylight windows of the Silk Lounge. There is a possibility that the multiplayer accessible section of the restaurant is actually canon to the design of the actual Kashmir meaning the restaurant was probably an enormously massive and prodigious revenue that was large enough to hold a good portion of Rapture's population. In addition, since the explosives in the restroom are clearly not yet detonated, it is assumed that the actual Kashmir was destroyed by a chain of explosions that were choreographed to detonate at specific times during the prelude of the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots which explains why the section adjacent to the Atlas Statue is already in complete ruins. *The song played at the Kashmir Reception is "Memories of You" by the Ink Spots. Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Locations